How Much Does A Kitsune Charge?
by sesshomarusama33
Summary: He had never planned on confronting the woman he secretly coveted - until a small kitsune mischievously tricked him. Finding himself wanting to be even closer to her, he can't help the feelings of love that are promising to grow. The question is, how much did the kitsune want for helping him confront his fears?
1. Chapter 1

**How Much Does A Kitsune Charge?**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

He watched her. For days, he was mesmerized by her movements. She never really spoke; he had never heard her voice. Yet, he could not stay away. She was human, and he still came to see her every day.

 _She will never know._ He could not let his obsession have the best of him.

The door to the flower shop opened, and out stepped a little boy. _A kitsune?_

"I'll go get our lunch, mama." The boy called to the woman who was painting. She smiled, waving the child off.

He shut the door behind him, before looking to the tree Sesshomaru had been hiding in. "I know you're there, _demon,_ and I know you've been watching my mama for quite some time now."

Sesshomaru dropped from the tree, observing the young kitsune. He couldn't be more than 10 in human years, he noted, but he seemed resourceful enough. "She is not your mother."

"Not by blood, but she saved me. She will always be my mama." Shippou's eyes misted, recalling the incident that had found him with his surrogate mother.

Sesshomaru grunted, his eyes piercing the glass of the flower shop as he watched the young woman pick up a tube of paint. "She does not speak?"

Shippou shook his head. "She does, but she's very focused on her work. She gets distracted easily." Shippou was eying the way the demon was staring at his mother, and smirked. "I can introduce you, if you want. She accepts us."

"Us?" Sesshomaru asked, a bit curious. Shippou nodded, letting his fox magic gather in his hand.

"Demons." Shippou nodded. "She's not like the other humans. She doesn't care about stuff like that."

 _I should leave. I should not stay here any longer._

Before he knew it, the kitsune had convinced him to have lunch together. They were walking back to the flower shop, takeout boxes in bags, as Shippou opened the door.

"Mama, I'm back. I brought a friend." He put his bag on the counter, giggling as he saw the paint covered woman.

She stood from behind the counter, wiping her hands on a towel, turning her body to face her son and his friend. She faltered in her step as she was met with a pair of golden eyes, and in her mind, she was trying to think of the perfect combination of colors she would need to recreate them.

"Enchanted," she whispered. He felt his body shiver as he was covered in goose bumps. Her voice was far more spellbinding than he could have ever imagined, and he found himself wanting to hear more of it.

"Likewise, miss." He reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips. He watched as her face reddened with embarrassment, and she smiled shyly.

"Kagome." He felt the breath leave him, learning this angel's name. Her eyes were a bright blue, and they sparkled deeply when he pressed his lips to her hand.

"Sesshomaru." He replied, watching as her smile grew tenfold.

"Sesshomaru… you are staying?" She looked to Shippou, who was dividing the food up. He nodded, happily bringing his mother and guest a plate of food.

"I got lost, and Sesshomaru helped me find my way back." Shippou lied, easily. Sesshomaru caught on quickly, but Kagome only smiled softly before kissing his head.

"Thank you, Shippou." She took a plate, handing it to Sesshomaru. "Thank you, for helping my son." She took her own plate, heading to the back of the shop. Shippou followed her, after making his own plate, turning back to look at Sesshomaru.

"Are you coming?" He asked, turning back around as he followed his mother outside, to what appeared to be a garden.

Sesshomaru looked around him, then to the plate of food in his hands, and then back to the woman and her adopted kitsune. She smiled, waving for her hand to him to join her.

The kitsune stared at him, a mischievous smile playing his face. As Sesshomaru approached, he knew that the kitsune's help had not come without a price.

The question was; _what_ was the kitsune really after?


	2. Chapter 2

**How Much Does A Kitsune Charge?**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

She laughed lightly at something the kitsune said. He was jealous, he admitted, that the kitsune was able to make her laugh so. True, he had not yet said anything, but he was too shy to even speak.

Imagine that; a great and powerful demon like him, afraid to talk to a human girl.

The girl turned her laugh to him, and he parted his lips as his heartbeat quickened. The girls face was tinged pink, and he found it absolutely adorable.

"Sesshomaru, what do you do?" She asked, breaking the tension between them. He couldn't look away from her, and found he didn't want to. Her hair was in a messy bun, with inky tresses falling around her shoulders and neck. She had paint on her arms, yet none on her light yellow sundress. There was even a spot of red paint on her cheek. He wanted to reach across the table and wipe it away.

It seemed like an eternity had passed between them before he heard the kitsune clear his throat. Sesshomaru looked to the boy, then back to Kagome. "I am a musician."

Her eyes lit up as he spoke, and she leaned over the table enthusiastically.

"Really? What kind of music do you play?" She asked. He took a drink of his water, letting it sit in his mouth for a moment before replying.

"I am a concert pianist." He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she was intrigued. It was as if the girl herself was the goddess of the sky, and held all of the constellations in the galaxy – and every single one was twinkling before him. He was lost in them, and he was not sure he wanted to be found.

"I love music," she admitted, lowering her eyes to her feet, which were bare. She looked like the type of woman who lived off the land, a very simple woman, who did not need material objects to live a life of contentment.

From what he could tell, he was right in his assumptions.

He had the opportunity to look around her shop, which he also learned was her home. Behind the shop and the garden was a tiny house, where she and her son resided. He did not enter her home, for it would have been intrusive, but he could not hear the electric humming of multiple electronics in her home, as he had almost everywhere else. He could guess she had a fridge, a stove, and a telephone. Maybe a television, at the most.

Kagome saw him lost in thought, and stared obviously at his facial features. She felt the familiar itch in her hand – the itching to draw – and looked to her son. He nodded, running into her home to grab her supplies. When he came out, he held a bag and large pad. Sesshomaru stared at the boy, then back to her, raising a brow.

"Would you mind?" She asked, taking the drawing pad from Shippou as he returned. Sesshomaru shook his head, motioning for the girl to go on. She smiled happily, her hands making fast work on the paper.

"Mama's a talented artist. You should see her work." Shippou said, his chest beaming with pride. Kagome flushed, shaking her head.

"No, I'm not that good, Shippou. I still have a lot to learn." She said. Sesshomaru stared at her face, and kept trying to think of reasons he should not be here. When he couldn't, he admitted that he liked her modesty. "Can you turn your face, please?" She whispered, quite aware that his eyes were on hers.

He obliged, turning his head so that his profile was showing. She was very quiet when she worked, he remembered the kitsune saying, and he took this opportunity to talk to the child.

"You are a fox demon." He said. Shippou nodded, slurping a noodle rather ungracefully.

"Yep. You're a dog demon, right? I can smell it."

"One of the last of my kind." He said, saddened. Only he, his father, mother, and half-brother remained from his clan. His kind was slowly dying, and he was helpless to stop it.

Kagome looked up from her paper, her eyes misting. "I'm so sorry." Her lip was almost trembling, and he wanted nothing more than to calm her.

"Do not apologize; it is not your fault." He said, remaining in his position. She looked to her paper once more, before looking down to her feet.

"I'm done," she said, quietly.

"May I?" He asked. When she nodded, he stood, moving behind her, and felt his mouth hang in awe. In five minutes, she had drawn an outstanding, messy sketch of him. His eyes were dark, yet they were the main focus of the drawing. It looked just like him. She gasped as he leaned down, getting a closer look.

"The nose was my favorite part." She admitted.

"The kitsune is correct in his claim," he whispered, his breath hot against her neck. She could smell his natural scent – dirt, wine, and something sweet. It was wonderful, and she had to stop from leaning in to get a better sniff.

"Do you like it? It's very messy." She was embarrassed, and he thought it was endearing.

"I am speechless – thank you, Kagome." He replied, standing up. He looked to his watch and frowned. "I must leave. I'm due for a performance soon."

"Oh really, so soon?" She frowned, standing up. She fidgeted with her hands, looking to her feet again. He couldn't stand how cute she was.

"I have enjoyed our time together. Thank you for inviting me." He said, reaching for her hand for the second time that day. The butterflies in his stomach grew dangerous as she bit her lip, looking into his eyes.

"Thank you for staying." She was so quiet, he almost didn't hear her. He looked to the boy, nodding to the kitsune. He nodded back, knowing he would meet the boy again. There was something he had been after, he remembered, and he was curious to know what it was.

He left the shop, closing the door behind him. When he was about to walk away, he heard the bell of the door ring, and saw the girl standing at the entrance.

"Sesshomaru…" She said, fidgeting quite noticeably. He turned, seeing she held the drawing in her hands. "I want you to have this." She said, handing him her drawing.

He looked to her, his head tilted, and accepted the paper. "Are you certain?"

She nodded, looking up to him. He stepped closer to her, feeling his heart quicken when he neared her. He could feel his face flushing, watching as hers did the same.

"If I miss it… I could always draw another." She said. He stepped closer, gulping as he neared her.

"You would have to invite me again, for that to happen."

After a brief pause, she looked up to him, realizing their height differences, and smiled softly. "I suppose I would."

Shippou called her, and she looked to the door, then back to Sesshomaru. She smiled and bowed to him, before running back into the house. The sounds of the kitsune's shriek and laughter caused him to upturn his lip in a small smile. Turning, he walked away, knowing the drawing in his hand was his invitation for their next encounter.


	3. Chapter 3

**How Much Does A Kitsune Charge?**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

His fingers worked skillfully as he played his melody, his eyes closed as he searched his very soul for the music within himself. He could smell the crowd's response to his performance, ignoring it as his song intensified. This was the song he had written for _her._ He usually never played it in public before, but his visit with her this afternoon had been plaguing his thoughts, and he only wished to be near her once more.

This part of the song told of the shy and carefree woman, who had stolen the heart of a man she had never known. The man called to her, and she could not hear him.

His eyes opened as her name drifted across his mind. _Kagome…_ He had finally learned her name. After months of studying her, observing her, and obsessing over her, he finally had a name to call her.

His heart quickened when he thought of her – her name was enough for him to flush from anticipation. Most would think it was from the power he pulled from his core as he played, but in all actuality, he was _shy,_ and his feelings for this girl were the strongest ones he had ever faced.

When his song ended, he took a deep breath. His body was shaking, he noticed, and he took this moment to calm down. The crowd roared their approval, even throwing flowers at him as he took his bow.

Walking backstage, he let his concealment spell drop. He did not like his musical career to interfere with his personal life, and so he had created his alter ego to keep his life a secret. The only one who knew about this was his father, brother, and his manager.

Myouga, the old friend of his father and also his manager, stood up as he saw his protégé enter the rehearsal room. "As expected, you have performed beautifully, Master Sesshomaru. Your father is quite pleased."

Sesshomaru nodded, opening the door to his dressing room, before sighing deeply. He enjoyed performing his music, he really did, but it was a very intimate gesture for him. Playing in front of an audience was something he feared. His alter ego helped to calm him, but it still took a toll on his nerves.

Imagining her smile, he felt himself calming. He looked to the drawing of himself that was lying on his dresser, remembering her invite.

When would he see her again? He felt his stomach coil in anticipation, and hoped it would be soon.

At the end of the night, he walked to his car, stopping as he heard the sound of feet padding against the tiled floor of the concert lobby. He looked, curiously, as he saw the form of a little girl hiding behind a banister. He went to walk towards her, but she fled from him, running the other direction. He sighed, returning to his car. As the lights of the city flickered out, his car turned to life, driving to his home.

On the way, he stopped by so he could see her, to make sure she was okay.

She was working on a flower arrangement, from what he could see, while dressed in overly baggy pajamas. She hummed as she picked different colored flowers, holding them together to see what would go well together, before deciding on a color scheme.

Gold, red, and blue flowers were mixed with large amounts of white baby's breath. Her cheeks were flushed as she created the piece, and once she was done, she took the vase to a covered canvas, pulling the sheet.

She loved oil painting, he remembered her telling him that afternoon, and by the wetness of the oil, she had only just started this painting. His eyes widened as he saw it was a man with golden eyes and white hair, but his facial features were muffled.

She compared the colors of the flowers to her painting, smiling brightly as she cheered her success. "It's perfect…" She whispered, reaching a hand out to her creation.

Sesshomaru felt the butterflies in his stomach growing as she sighed dreamily, her eyes sparkling.

He almost died from excitement. She wanted to see him again, too. He was sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**How Much Does A Kitsune Charge?**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

He was in the shop, watching as she painted in her back yard. The shop was closed, but he had desperately wanted to see her. She looked adorably cute, dressed in summer clothes, painting barefoot in her garden. She was like a forest nymph to him, and he couldn't help but need to be near her.

Her long flowing green skirt was just above her ankles, revealing a shell ankle bracelet. Her white, ruffled top was sleeveless, and short on her. It rose quite high when she would raise her arms, but he only thought it sweeter. It was the voice behind him that startled him, however, and almost caused him to jump from his position.

"She wanted to go to the beach, but decided it was a bad idea. So, she brought the beach to her." Shippou said, placing his jar on the table where they had sat the other day. Sesshomaru looked to the painting the kitsune approached on the table, and saw it was a wor0k the young boy was working on.

"Shippou, is that you?" Kagome asked, turning from her painting. She saw his companion and smiled, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. "Sesshomaru… it's lovely to see you again."

He felt his heart racing as she walked near them, her long black hair wavy, falling over her shoulders as she walked. His throat was suddenly dry as she stood in front of him. He picked her hand up, bringing it to his lips once more. "You look lovely, Kagome." He spoke, deeply.

Her blush intensified, biting her lip as his lips touched the back of her hand. "Thank you. You look well, yourself."

He smiled, letting go of her hand gently. "I did not mean to intrude on your day off." He said, watching as she smiled softly to him. Waving her hand, she walked towards her home.

"It's quite alright. Every day is a day off for me, anyway." She smiled, holding the door open for her guest. "Please, come in?"

He nodded, following her into the tiny home. He himself did not have a large home, though he could easily afford one if needed, but he found he liked the simpler, comfortable things in life. Looking around her home, he was quite envious. His own home was small, like her own, yet hers had the charm his had been lacking. He felt right here, and in the back of his mind, he wished he could be a part of her home.

"Tea?" She asked, going to the kettle that she had on her stove.

"Please," he said quietly, sitting at her dining table. He watched her movements, his eyes softening as she hummed quietly to herself. The sounds of metal and water filled his ears, telling him she was preparing their drinks.

"What brings you by today, Sesshomaru?" She asked, turning back to him. She said at the table, reaching into a basket centered, grabbing an apple. She offered him one, which he took thankfully.

"Curiosity, I suppose." He replied, taking a bite into his apple. She did the same with hers, smiling happily at him. "Thank you, for the apple."

"I grow them myself." She said, taking another bite. He should not have been surprised, he thought, after seeing how homely the woman was. He felt his face flushing, imagining him and her, harvesting crops together as they were surrounded by many children. He wished for such a life, he knew, but this was the first time he had ever imagined living one with another person.

"You continue to impress me, Kagome." He said, smiling softly. "I only hope you will not find me inadequate, having achieved such accomplishments yourself."

She blushed, shaking her head. "You're too kind, Sesshomaru. I only know the things I've been taught. Nothing more," She stood, hearing the kettle steaming. She poured the hot water into two cups, bringing home one. He took a deep sniff of the concoction, bringing it to his lips carefully.

"Are there things you do not know, then?" He asked. She smiled, sitting down at the table. He took a small sip, pleased by the taste. Jasmine and honey, a good mixture, he concluded.

"I don't know how to play the piano." She said, chuckling. He rose his brow, looking to her with a puzzling expression.

"I suppose it is only fair," he started, taking a deep breath as he overcame his nerve, "Perhaps I could perform, for you?" He was nervous. He never usually liked to perform in front of people, not when he was not using his alias. The smile that ruptured over her face, however, made him think harder about playing for her.

"I would love that." She said, looking down to her feet. "I-if you would like to. I know how it feels, to show people your passions… I get nervous, painting in front of others."

At her confession, he felt honored. She felt the same way he had, and yet she had drawn in front of him. Not only that, but she had drawn _him._ He smiled, looking into his cup thoughtfully. "Then, perhaps we could perform… together."

Her eyes brightened, and the gasp that left her lips made his heart soar. "That would be… lovely, Sesshomaru."

His blush increased tenfold. He would never tire of hearing her call his name.

* * *

 **A/N: Teehee, I love making Sesshomaru blush. 3**


End file.
